


2p! Yandere! Italy x Reader RQ: Quando a Roma

by jessi201



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [5]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), 2P Spain (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - Mob, Background Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Foreign Language, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mafia South Italy (Hetalia), Mystery, Organized Crime, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Rome - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Translation Available, Travel, Vacation, Yandere, Yandere North Italy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: Reader-chan books a trip to Rome the summer before she starts college, and is ready to take on the world. Her trip takes an unexpected turn when she meets Luciano, a handsome and obviously wealthy young man. Luciano is eager to introduce her to the city and show her a good time, but reader-chan begins to grow suspicious as his behavior becomes a little more than chivalrous. There is something about Luciano that just doesn't add up; why does he strike fear into all the people he meets, and what about his family name?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this request! I felt like I was really planning a trip to Rome; picking a hotel and researching different locations was great! Enjoy!
> 
> Request by: @Sakura7773 (onDeviantART)  
> 

**_Quando a Roma, non lasciare che un uomo sia con voi. Per tutti sapete, potrebbe essere uno stalker._**

\-----  
You always knew vacations were a bad idea. That is, if you never met _him._

Ever since you were a little girl you dreamed of your fantasy trip to Europe when you were in your prime, fresh out of high school, the summer before college. You saved up enough to spend the entire time in any nation of your choosing.

Your parents had let you go alone, reluctantly of course. They just didn’t understand. You were a strong and independent woman who didn’t need any man. Huh. Where did that come from? Sexy, free, and single. Your motto so you could take on the world.

The eve before your departure you couldn’t sleep. Your bags were packed and you were prepared. What would happen there you didn’t know. The anticipation was killing you. You’d probably die of excitement once you got there.

You woke up early the next day, your flight wasn’t until 9 AM but you were eager to get going. You woke your father up much like when you were younger, jumping on him and flickering the lights.

 

“(Name).” Your dad groaned. “It’s 5 in the morning…”

 

“I know.” You said, making your eyes big like a puppy’s. “But we got to get there by 7!”

 

“My little girl’s growing up…” Your dad pretended to cry, patting your head and going to back to sleep.

 

“DADDDDD!!!”

\---

Your dad parked the car and helped get your bags out of the trunk. 1 carry-on, 1 check-in, and your purse. He examined you head to toe and smiled.

 

“Hey.” He said. “Don’t bring any boys home with you.”

 

“Don’t worry Dad.” You reassured him. “If I hadn’t had a boyfriend by now, I doubt I’d get any anytime soon.”

 

“Are you sure? You’re practically a woman now…”

 

You groaned and your dad chuckled.

 

“I’m just kidding.”

 

Your dad accompanied you until the security checkpoint, when the security guard refused to let him through.

 

“Hey hold up! Can’t a father accompany his daughter? She’s going alone!”

 

“I’m sorry sir.”

 

Your dad sighed as he leaned over to hug you.

 

“I love you Daddy.” You cried. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“I love you too (Name).” He sniffled. “Stay safe, have fun, and no boys.”

\----

Adrenaline rushed through your veins as the plane accelerated. Slow and slow and slowly getting faster and faster. So fast you thought it’d crash and then--- **_phoosh!_** There you went flying high into the sky. The clear blue sky and the bright shining sun made this world certainly beautiful.

 

“What do you mean you don’t have sparkling water?” Your daydream disrupted by a sassy voice.

 

You looked out into the aisle and saw the flight attendants huddled around the first class seats, trying to calm the passenger, only to be followed by curt complaints.

 

“I’d like to remind you that I’m in first class.” He took out his cell phone. “Shall I remind my _fratello_ that his services are…. lacking something?”

 

“Oh, we’d like to apologize, Signor Vargas! We will add that to our menu as soon as possible!” The flight attendants said, shakily.

 

“Thank you for understanding, _bella."_ The man said flirtatiously, looking at the flight attendant up and down. “And please, call me Flavio.” 

 

“Flavio? Yes, sir. Oops! Mr. Vargas-Ah. Flavio.” She went to the end of the aisle hurriedly.

 

The man turned his head and you noticed something peculiar about him. A rogue curl stuck out of his head on his left side. He was blond and overwhelmingly fabulous. His accent, clothing, and that his relative had connections to the airline gave it away that he was a wealthy foreigner.

 

“Why does _fratello_ make me fly on our airline instead of our private jet?” He whined to his friend, who rolled his eyes and ignored him.

 

_Huh. I hope not all these foreigners are like this…_

\-------

“Good morning passengers! We’d like to thank you for flying with us today and we will be making our descent shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts.”

 

Your heart raced in excitement. Here it comes, your journey about to begin.

 

“Welcome to Rome!”

\-----

At baggage claim you happened to see the man named Flavio and another man, possibly the relative he mentioned. This man was physically similar to Flavio, same hairstyle, outrageously handsome, but his curl was on the opposite side. His dark brown suit fitted elegantly with his brown hat and a fluffy purple feather.

He was arguing with the manager of the airline, possibly about the sparkling water issue.

The two ceased their conversation and slowly walked over to where you were.

As Flavio anxiously waited for his bags you noticed how secretive he looked holding them. His partner noticed you looking at him, and he winked, making you blush.

 

“Wait a minute, _fratello."_ He was slowly coming towards you, making you quiver in fear. You pretended to be distracted while waiting for your bags, but then you realized you already had them.

 

“Ciao. You’re not from around here, are you _bella?"_ He smiled, making you stutter.

 

_That accent though!_

 

“I-um…” You felt the blush burn your cheeks.

 

“No need to be shy…”

 

“No.” You blinked. “I’m not from around here.”

 

“What brings you to Rome?” He flicked his hair.

 

“Visiting for the summer, before I start school.” You gripped your arm, shyly.

 

“College, I assume?” He smirked, as if he thought that was attractive.

 

You nodded.

 

“You must be quite intelligent to come here all by yourself.” He said softly. “Do you have a travel companion?” The corners of his lips turned up and you were albeit scared.

 

You shook your head.

 

“Maybe one day I could show you around, give you a tour?” He winked. “Maybe dinner one night?”

_Okay. Now he was totally hitting on you._

 

“ _Fratello? Cosa fai?!"_ You heard Flavio shout at him, a voice hushed like he was trying to whisper.

 

“ _Così come su esso?"_ He raised his brows. “Would you like that?”

 

You began to nod your head, mesmerized by his beauty.

 

Flavio shouted at him again.

 

“ _Scusami, bellissima._ My brother seems… impatient…” You nodded and he motioned back to you, signaling he was coming back.

 

He huffed back to Flavio.

 

“ _Che cosa?!"_

 

“ _Sei pazzo? Lei scoprire chi sei!"_

 

“ _Così? Lei è una bella ragazza! Lei è sola e vuole avere divertimento!"_

 

“ _Proprio non può resistere innocenza..."_

 

He came back to you and blinked in curiosity.

 

“Yes.” You said. “I would really like that. Thank you.”

 

_Daddy said no boys. But he’s the first guy to ever ask me out! What do I do? Say yes and not follow through with it? Or try it?_

 

“ _Grazie, bella."_ He thanked you, kissing your hand. “I never got your name…”

 

“(Name).” You blushed, holding your hand where he kissed.

 

“(Name).” The way his name rolled off his tongue, mixed with his accent made you want to faint. “I am Luciano. Call me whenever you like.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to you.

 

You fumbled with the thick paper in your fingers and he chuckled.

 

“Let me get you a taxi…” Luciano escorted you to the taxi stop while Flavio followed you, reluctantly and with reprobation.

 

“Do you have a place to stay?”

 

“I was thinking about the Hotel… _Campo de’ Fiori??"_ You questioned towards the end, wondering if you pronounced it correctly.

 

“ _Hai sentito la signora!"_ Luciano told the driver, then he held up his fist, revealing an elegant ring.

 

Vargas… you read the inscription.

 

Instantly the driver nodded, fearful almost.

\---

You arrived at the Hotel, and the doormen opened your door and took out your bags. You froze, admiring its beauty.

 

“Signorina?” One of them called. “Are you alright?”

 

“Oh!” You nodded, going inside and heading to the front desk.

 

“Hello.”

 

The receptionist didn’t look up.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Still didn’t look up.

 

You sighed. It looked like you had to use your poor Italian with your bad accent.

 

“ _Ciao. Scusami?"_

 

The receptionist looked up with a scowl, cringing at your accent.

 

“ _Come posso aiutarti?"_

 

“I’m sorry. I’m a tourist.” You cringed in embarrassment.

 

“Ugh. _Uno straniero..."_ She muttered under her breath. “How can I help you?”

 

“I’d like to check in. I have a reservation.”

 

“Of course. Your name, miss?”

 

“(First Name) (Last Name).”

 

She clicked around on her computer then frowned.

 

“ _Molto dispiaciuto_ Signora, but your reservation was taken.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“ _Si,_ first priority goes to those who _pagato_ in _anticipo,_ and unfortunately, you did not.”

 

“I will pay you up front!” You said, almost begging. You couldn’t believe it. You pulled out some euros and showed them.

 

She stuck up her nose. “It would be easier if you used a credit or debit card…”

 

You had a debit card, but you still had to transfer some money on it.

 

Just when you thought you’d lose it…

 

“What is going on here?!”

 

That voice. Had he followed you?

 

Luciano marched right up behind you and slammed his hands on the desk.

 

“I thought this was the best hotel in Rome? Is this the kind of service you have?”

 

“Signor, policies are policies-”

 

“So policy is more important than the customer?” Luciano scolded, flashing his ring again.

 

Just like the taxi driver, she suddenly got back on her job, faster and more efficiently.

 

“Get this lady a room before I have a talk with your manager.”

 

She nodded her head. “ _Si,_ Signor Vargas.”

 

“Luciano?” You patted him on the shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

 

“ _Ciao_ (Name). I just happened to be down the street when I saw you and I could tell there was a problem so I came inside.”

“Oh. Well thank you.”

 

_Yeah right. You stalker._

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

You were about to ask him how he was able to get everyone riled up and do their jobs, but you thought about asking him another time.

 

The manager gave you the key to your room and began apologizing profusely, looking up at Luciano every so often.

 

“Thank you for understanding.” Luciano told the manager.

 

You thanked Luciano again and bid him goodbye, heading up to your room.

\---  
You plopped on your bed and sighed. You had made it. Dreams of a trip to Europe had been fulfilled. The ceiling moved in a circle around you and it felt like the bed was floating. You felt like dancing around your room, and you opened the windows and stepped out onto the balcony.

Taking in the fresh Italian air, you felt like a princess. The clothes you were wearing flew out behind you in the breeze. You were on top of the world, one of the highest rooms in the hotel with the best view.

There was just one problem however. In the corner of your eye there he was. Seemingly invisible but yet so clear was your devilish savior. 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Quando a Roma, non lasciare che un uomo sia con voi. Per tutti sapete, potrebbe essere uno stalker.  
> When in Rome, do not let a man be with you. For all you know, it could be a stalker.
> 
> Fratello? Cosa fai?!- Brother? What are you doing?
> 
> Così come su esso- So how about it?
> 
> Scusami, bellissima- Excuse me, beautiful.
> 
> “Che cosa?!”- What?!
> 
> “Sei pazzo? Lei scoprire chi sei!”- Are you crazy? She'll find out who you are!
> 
> “Così? Lei è una bella ragazza! Lei è sola e vuole avere divertimento!”- "So? She's a nice girl! She is alone and wants to have fun! "
> 
> “Proprio non può resistere innocenza …”- You just cannot resist innocence.
> 
> “Hai sentito la signora!”- You heard the lady!
> 
> Come posso aiutarti?”- How can I help you?
> 
> Uno straniero…”- A foreigner
> 
> Molto dispiaciuto Signora- very sorry Miss
> 
> pagato in anticipo- prepaid/paid in advance


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Quando a Roma, chiedere perché la pasta è così rosso._

\---  
Immediately closing the curtains, you backed up until you felt the bed hit the back of your legs. Falling backward and looking right up you froze. You were looking straight up into a pair of velvety red eyes and a devilish smirk.

“Hello there…”

 

You gasped, sitting up but instead forced back onto the bed.

Your attacker laughed maliciously and you could feel something warm slick up your neck.

GASP!

Your eyes fluttered open suddenly. It was dark and the only light was the sliver from the opened curtain.

 

I must have fallen asleep, you thought.

 

Hesitating, you stood up and pulled back the curtain, sucking in your breath once you saw he wasn’t there.

 

The knock on your door startled you from your frozen state.

 

“Housekeeping!”

 

You opened the door.

 

“Ciao…” You breathed heavily, heart still palpitating. “What’s a good place to eat dinner?”

 

“Cena?” The housekeeper blinked. “You could try the hotel restaurant downstairs…”

 

“Grazie.” You sighed in relief, grabbing your purse and running towards the elevator.

 

“Signora?” The housekeeper called. “Would you like me to clean your room?”

 

“Don’t worry about it!” You cheered. “Take a break! You deserve it!” Elevator doors closing.

 

You heard her chuckle.

 

The way down was long and anxious. Pressing against the wall of the car and your hand to your chest, your heart beat wildly. Your focus was on the lights of each button and the meter above the doors.

 

You took out the piece of paper with Luciano’s number. Such exquisite handwriting. Too elegant for a man, you thought. But you broke gender roles so why couldn’t he? Should you call him? After all you had no idea what your plans were…

 

You rushed out of the elevator once the doors opened. You noticed the stares of fellow natives. ‘Where is she going? Why is she in such a rush?’

 

“Ciao. Cosa vorresti ordinare?” Said a deep voice, slight irritation and shyness, if not hesitation.

 

That shocked you out of your daydream. You didn’t even realize you had sat down at a table with a menu open in front of your face.

 

“Oh.” You blushed, embarrassed that there was a *really cute* waiter taking your order.

 

Well… I ‘d like to order… you… in my room…-

 

Damn it (Name). What the hell are you thinking?

 

“What are your specials?” You looked up at him, completely natural, no accent.

 

“Hmm.” He seemed to be examining you closely, because the next thing you noticed was his rogue curl curving into a heart and a huge blush on his cheeks, like a tomato.

 

“Lovino! Stai flirtando con i clienti di nuovo?”

 

Oh no… Not him…

 

Lovino jumped and stuttered. When who should be behind him but Luciano.

 

“Sorry boss…”

 

“And who is this?” Luciano met your gaze. “Oh, it’s (Name)! Just having dinner?”

 

You nodded, freezing once he took the seat in front of you.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

“Boss, what are you doing here?” Lovino asked.

 

Luciano flicked his head back, as Lovino stood behind him. The feather covered most of his red eye and he looked… mysterious…

 

“Checking my business of course…” He smirked. “(Name) just happened to be here. Get me the usual. Let’s see if you’ve kept the recipe perfect.”

 

“La pasta sanguinante?” Lovino almost quivered.

 

Luciano nodded. You had no idea what ‘sanguinante’ meant; your level wasn’t that high up yet. But if Lovino quivered it couldn’t be good. Then again, everyone was scared of him.

 

“What you would like Singora (Name)?”

 

“Luciano…?” You asked, almost hesitating to address him by his first name.

 

“Si?”

 

“Do you recommend anything?”

 

“Get her the same thing as me, hold the sangue and add more pomodoro.” He told Lovino, who nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

 

Luciano immediately started conversation.

 

“So how do you like Rome?”

 

“Beautiful. But I’ve been sleeping all day… jet lag, you know?”

 

“Si. But you have a lot of time to see all of it.”

 

“I don’t really know where to start…”

 

“I’ll be happy to be your guide. I’m nothing like those books you can buy. I might as well be the country itself. I know every detail, up to the material in every building.”

 

“Wow!” You were impressed. “I guess you’re hired.” You chuckled.

 

“No need to pay me.”

 

“But I’ll feel guilty if I don’t reward you for all that time…”

 

“If you insist you pay me, it doesn’t have to be money. You can pay me back with something else.” He smirked.

 

“How?” You raised your brows.

 

“Perhaps one night we can go to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. It’s challenging because it’s really long and wide but you can do it. Most people wave a white flag and surrender because it’s a lot of stairs. But if you want to get rid of that guilt, this is how you can reimburse me.”

 

“Hmm.” You loved a challenge. “Alright.”

 

Lovino came back with two plates of heaping amounts of steaming, piping-hot pasta.

 

“Grazie.” You thanked Lovino, who nodded.

 

“Let’s see if you did this correctly.” Luciano examined the dish. Softness of each strand, sauce density, and among other qualifications, even the littlest thing such as meatball size.

 

Luciano took a bite and smiled. “Looks like I won’t be shutting you down just yet.”

 

Lovino let out a long sigh of relief.

\---

You looked at your watch and it was quite late. Any longer and you were suspicious something would happen. A part of you knew that his offer to the Leaning Tower of Pisa was an invitation to take something from you. You took out your wallet to pay for dinner but Luciano held up a hand.

 

“Dinner’s on the house…”

 

“You sure?”

 

He nodded, and you got up to excuse yourself.

 

“Thank you for dinner. I really should be going now. My room’s upstairs. I’ll be safe. Buona notte!”

 

“Buona notte, (Name)!”

 

\----

“You know she’s getting suspicious?”

 

“Si.”

 

“I think you went overboard. I get that you really like her but appearing out of nowhere twice in a row at the same place is creepy.”

 

“Creepy is in our definition, fratello.”

 

“I know. What’s next? Collecting her used tissues or hair? What’s that in your pocket?”

 

“She wiped her lips with this. There’s a little bit of lipstick.”

 

“Merda…”

 

“Sta ‘zitto.”

 

“Why her though?”

 

“She’s just really… interesting… there hasn’t been a cute girl visiting here by herself in a long time…”

 

“You know why? Girls who come here go missing all the time. Because attractive young men kidnap them and introduce them to our world. The mafia world.”

 

“Give me a break here. I’m lonely. It’s been over 200 years since he died.”

 

“You were a child. Are you sure you really loved him?”

 

The knife cut his cheek and stuck in the wall behind him.

 

“Sta ‘zitto! Vaffanculo! Don’t question me like that!”

 

“You have Lutz.”

 

“I love Lutz. Really, I do. He reminds me so much of him. But he could die just like he did.”

 

“She’s mortal though.”

 

“You can make mortals immortal.”

 

“Are you talking about Kuro? One of his citizens was immortal for a short while but couldn’t handle his responsibilities so he became mortal again.”

 

“Nothing wrong with taking a chance.”

 

“Alright. I won’t stop you. Even if I did, you’d cut me anyway.” Flavio held up his hands in defeat.

 

Luciano sat in front of a dozen screens, each frozen on pictures and information about you.

 

“Ah…” He sighed. “My sweet (Name). No one compares.” He blushed, curl curving into a heart.

 

\---  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Quando a Roma, chiedere perché la pasta è così rosso-
> 
> When in Rome, ask why your pasta is so red
> 
> la pasta sanguinante- bloody pasta
> 
> Cosa vorresti ordinare?- What would you like to order?
> 
> Stai flirtando con i clienti di nuovo?- Are you flirting with customers again?
> 
> hold the sangue and add more pomodoro- hold the blood and add more tomato
> 
> buona notte- good night
> 
> Merda- sh*t
> 
> sta 'zitto- Shut up
> 
> Vaffanculo- f**k you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Quando a Roma, gli uomini sono furbo e romantica._

\-----

There must have been something in the pasta because you had a good night’s sleep. You were expecting a wake-up call from Luciano and for some strange reason you had no hesitation to answer it.

 

“Buongiorno (Name)!” Such a cheery voice this early in the morning, like he didn’t sleep.

 

“Good Morning.” You yawned. “I think today’s a good day for that tour…” You told him, feeling strangely free and happy-go-lucky.

 

Luciano chuckled, and for a second you thought it was rather dark. “Grazie. When would you like me to pick you up?”

 

“Maybe 10 AM?” You suggested, fluffing your hair to see if it was frizzy or not.

 

“Bene.” Luciano said, and it was as if you could see him nodding his head. “See you then.”

 

\----

“It worked!” A maniacal laugh resonated through the halls. “Fratello, it worked!”

 

His brother scoffed, his curl peeking through the crack of the door.

 

“It doesn’t work quite like that. Paying for dinner and flirting doesn’t do the job like that…” He rolled his eyes, snapping his finger. “It must have been the stalking. Intimidating and scary to the point where she gave in.”

 

“Whatever.” Luciano smiled blissfully. “We both know you slipped in that sweet poison I made you mix…”

 

Flavio chuckled. “I’m quite a professional then. You know it works if she’s well-rested and frisky.”

 

Luciano kicked back in his chair, looking back up at the googolplex of screens.

 

“Right now she’s heading into the shower. Too bad the hotel wouldn’t let me put a camera there.”

 

“Sei pervertito….” Flavio pretended to vomit before leaving.

 

“I know what you look at when you’re down here. Andres’ ass!” Luciano teased.

 

Flavio stuck his hand through the crack of the door and flipped him off.

 

“Soon… (Name)... soon…”

\----

The phone rang as soon as you stepped out of the shower, making you jump. How long were you in there? Regardless, that was a sign that you should hurry up.

Luciano called and said he was downstairs. So you hurried because you were slow like a turtle. You suddenly remembered Flavio complaining about his hate for turtles somewhere, but you couldn’t remember.

 

You sported a flowy sundress that showed off your features. You were twirling around a bit, flamboyant as you open the curtains, stepping onto the balcony and letting the breeze carry your skirts. You froze when you heard something turning the lock.

 

“(Name)? Are you ok-” Luciano froze, staring at you, drooling almost.

 

“Oh! Sorry, is my dress too revealing? I’ll change-”

 

“No, that’s alright, don’t change.” He said, still taking you in.

 

“Um…” You began, trying to get his attention somewhere else. “Where’d you get that key?”

 

“I own all these businesses. I can get access to every building and room…” He shrugged. “I thought something happened to you. You weren’t picking up…”

 

“Oh…” You blushed. What a stalker. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

 

Luciano nodded. “Ready to go?” He held out his arm for you to take.

\---

“Why don’t we start at the birthplace of this grand city?” Luciano pulled your arm into a car, probably his. A black ferrari, fancy and fine like him. He hopped into the driver’s seat and you were on your way.

 

For Luciano, there was virtually no traffic. Every car seemed to move out of his way without him having to shout or get any cases of road rage. Or maybe it was the nation.

 

He had V.I.P parking spot at every place, marked with “Riservato Alla Famiglia Vargas”.

 

It seemed eerily simple for him to have front row parking at every establishment, hopping out of the car and stretch, then to open your door for you.

 

“Alright, (Name)!” He smiled, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “I’m sure you know what this place is?”

 

“The Colosseum.” You blinked, confident in your answer. “It’s where they used to have gladiator fights and entertainment. When people enjoyed violence…”

 

“Sadly people still enjoy violence.” Luciano looked down. “But you are correct!”

 

You beamed.

 

“If you can name all the places we go to, I’ll buy you some gelato.” Luciano chuckled.

 

“Deal.” You glared at him, loving a challenge.

 

So how that’s how you spent your day; touring Rome together. You showed him how cultured you were, naming every place. The Pantheon, St. Peter’s Basilica, the Forum, and others. But those were world-famous, almost everyone knew them.

 

Luciano loved how audacious you were.

 

“Hmm.” Luciano pursed his lips. “Let’s try something trickier. Name me all the squares, streets, and monuments you can.”

 

Like a history book, you named at least 25 of them.

 

“I’m impressed, (Name).” He smirked, red eyes glittering. “You’ve been reading quite a lot.”

 

You nodded. “I love Italy. I love everything about it.”

 

“Everything?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Why did he look like you told him “I love you”? Eyes locked in place, Luciano looked like he was under your spell. You wondered, were you under a love potion as well? You were stopped in the middle of the street, and you heard others snickering and giggling.

 

Sono in amore? Ah, l'amore giovane… Non è che Luciano Vargas?

 

Luciano heard that last one and then the mood was broken as he hurriedly tugged your arm and ducked behind secret streets and spaces.

 

“Where are we going?” Your dress ran along with the wind.

 

“I promised you something, remember?” Purple feather fluffing in the wind.

 

Luciano pulled you into a gelato shop on the corner and he adjusted his hat. You took out your wallet, and again, he put his hand up.

 

“I promised to buy it, ricorda?”

 

“Let me get you something then….”

 

Luciano shook his head. “True gentlemen never let the lady pay…”

 

You pouted as he ordered a large cone, for you to share.

 

“Stracciatella…” You read as the clerk scooped the gelato in the sugar cone.

 

Tugging you along again, you stopped in front of the Trevi Fountain. He pulled you down next to him, just like many of the couples lined along the rim.

 

Wait. Couples? You felt adrenaline rushing in your arms. No, that was just gelato.

 

As you ate the gelato together, there was myriad of times when you almost touched. You should’ve known what he was planning. He was crafty.

 

You looked at the millions of coins tossed in the water, and took one out, making a wish.

 

I wish I was out of here. Just kidding. I wish for all my dreams to come true.

 

Luciano took a coin out, and tossed it in skillfully; making little ripples of perfect spirals.

 

“What did you wish for?”

 

“If I tell you it won’t come true…” Cliche. But perfect at the moment.

 

“I’ll tell you what I wished for, because I know it will come true.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I wished there was una bella ragazza che ho potuto baciare.”

 

You blushed, not even wanting to look at him.

 

“You know, you’re asking a lot from me.” You blushed, not looking at him because you didn’t want him to see your tomato cheeks.

 

Luciano turned your head, gripping your cheek, and pressed his lips against yours.

 

That was your first kiss.

 

You almost fell backwards into the pool, but he caught you just in time, one hand on your waist and the other behind your neck.

 

“Ciao.” He chuckled. “Stai bene?”

 

Handsome in the sunset and so stoic. Light catching on his scarlet pupils.

 

You nodded, mouth locked like you had lockjaw because you couldn’t speak.

 

Something clicked in the distance and he suddenly snapped back to reality.

 

He grabbed your arm and you guys were running again. At last you reached the car, and Luciano was in such a rush it was as if he had thrown you inside.

 

Your hair blew in the wind behind you as he drove off. Stepping on the gas pedal, the cars in the street were in a frenzy trying to switch lanes so he could have uninterrupted travel.

 

“Is everything okay?” You asked, still red from the kiss and all the running.

 

“We’re being followed.” He said, looking albeit paranoid.

 

“By who?”

 

“Paparazzi.” He immediately said, but you knew it wasn’t.

 

“I knew you were important here…” You said dreamily. “Is there anything else besides owning all these businesses?”

 

“I own all the businesses… so I’m obviously wealthy… people like to try and document my entire lifestyle….” He said matter-of-factly, trying hard to focus on the road, speed of the car, and you.

 

You giggled, he looked like an automaton, sharp head turns every so often.

 

“It’s not pretty, (Name). I’m trying to get you away from the attention so you don’t have to deal with all the pettegolezzo they come up with.”

 

“That bad?”

 

Luciano nodded. “They’re pazzo. They say I’m un molestatore, assassino, senza cuore, and un mafioso.” He shook his head.

 

Luciano parked the car at the hotel.

 

“Cameriere la mia auto.” He told the valets, as they opened your door and you came out.

 

“Signore? Non capita spesso di farlo, sei sicuro?

 

“Sì, mi stai mettendo in discussione?” He turned around swiftly and looked at them indignantly.

 

“No, mi dispiace Signor Vargas.”

 

“Bene.”

 

You followed him to your room and he led you out onto the balcony. The sun was setting over the horizon and he pulled you close to him, near the edge. You were relatively forced to cuddle up next to him.

“Thank you for a great day.” You thanked him and he smiled.

“You’re welcome.” His hand moved suddenly to your shoulder, down your back, and to your waist. You didn’t push him for some reason.

 

He started to dip you, strange because there was no music. He was going to kiss you, you knew it. Luciano chuckled mischievously as your heel went under the railing. You gasped, latching onto him.

 

The sun was barely above his eyes and slowly went down his body, like a grand reveal.

 

Kiss me already.

 

“Well isn’t this interesting.” You lightened the mood, patting his head and touching the fluffy feather.

 

What a soft silky feather, you thought, extending it through your finger then realizing you pulled a strand of his hair. The rogue curl.

 

Oh my…

 

Split second through your split ends and then he was all over you. He looked at you, eyes glazed over and looking insanely hot. Lips crashing against yours and hands moving everywhere. Skin crashing against skin, slicking of mouth and tongue.

 

\---

Click. Click. Click.

 

“Oh dear. Hahhahaa! What has he gotten himself into now?”

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Quando a Roma, gli uomini sono furbo e romantica- When in Rome, the men are crafty and romantic  
>  Buongiorno- Good Morning
> 
> Bene- Good/Okay
> 
> Sei pervertito- You’re perverted
> 
> Riservato Alla Famiglia Vargas- Reserved for the Vargas Family
> 
> Sono in amore?- Are they in love?
> 
> Ah, l'amore giovane… - Ah, young love
> 
> Non è che Luciano Vargas- Isn’t that….
> 
> Ricorda- remember
> 
> Una bella ragazza che ho potuto baciare- A pretty girl I could kiss
> 
> Pettegolezzo- gossip
> 
> Stai bene- Are you okay?
> 
> Pazzo- crazy
> 
> Un molestatore, assassino, senza cuore, un mafioso- A stalker, muderer, heartless, ….
> 
> Cameriere la mia auto- Valet my car
> 
> Non capita spesso di farlo, sei sicuro- You don’t do that often, are you sure
> 
> Mmi stai mettendo in discussione- Are you questioning me
> 
> \----


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Quando a Roma, guardare per amore pozione_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, because Luciano is one sexy bastard....

\-----

His eyes sparkle red as the evidence scattered onto the lacquer cherry wood table. A devilish chuckle resulted followed by a scoff of disappointment.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, fratello.” He smirked. “I blame the dreaded curl…”

 

His brother sighed and then let himself laugh. “Buon lavoro. At least you didn’t portarla a letto…”

 

He chuckled deviously. “About that…”

 

“Tell me you didn’t…”

 

“No. I didn’t, relax.” He smiled blissfully. “So you were following us.” He suddenly glared at his brother, disappointedly.

 

“Luciano… you know I wouldn’t let my fratellino chase after some ragazza without seeing her for myself.” He snickered. “But after yesterday I think she’s al dente. She’s piccante…”

 

Luciano growled. “You may be my grande fratello but (Name) is mine! I saw her first!”

 

“And if I portarla a cena or la sua visita nella sua stanza?” Flavio looked down so that his eyes could be seen behind his rose-colored sunglasses.

 

“Mai! Vaffanculo!” Luciano’s red eyes swirled with something insane. “Non provo nemmeno…”

 

“You know, you should wear sunglasses so that no one can see your eyes swirling like that.”

 

The wall behind Flavio now had a sharp knife stuck into its base, dripping with a drop of scarlet blood. Flavio patted his cheek, drawing blood onto a perfectly-manicured finger. Seeing that his own blood spilled onto his white collar, he too began to snap.

 

“Why the hell are you even wearing sunglasses indoors?” Luciano snapped.

 

“My suit… is soiled….” Flavio twitched. “I hate it when my suit gets dirty…” He moved suddenly, taking the knife out of the wall and aiming it at his brother, suddenly running at him.

 

“Calmati!” Luciano grabbed his hand and threw the knife out of his grasp, the crashing of metal onto cold stone reverberating throughout the cellar.

 

Flavio let out a huge sigh. “Fratello. Mi dispiace…”

 

“Damn right you’re sorry.” Luciano sighed. “Mi dispiace anche.”

 

“Si, I was following you, but only when you were at the hotel.” Flavio sighed.

Luciano frowned. “Someone else was following us then.”

 

“But who?”

 

“I think I have an idea…” Luciano’s eyes sparkled red. “Remember how you said young girls who visit here always disappear?”

 

“Si.” Flavio nodded. “That escort agency… they use their charming uomini to kidnap ragazze innocenti. Maybe they’re after (Name)...”

 

“Fanculo! Ucciderei loro prima di mettere le mani su di lei…” Luciano muttered, picking up his knife then polishing it with a piece of velvet.

 

“What if people think you’re one of those protettori?”

 

“Che schifo! How dare you compare me to those teppisti sporchi!”

 

“Well that’s how they dress. They dress like the elite. Like us…” Flavio donned his sunglasses.

 

“I dress nothing like you!” Luciano defended. “What kind of foppish idioto biondo wears a sciarpa ridicolo and occhiali da sole rosa? Rosa, per l'amor di Dio! è molto girly! Are you gay?”

 

“It’s not called being gay… it’s called being fabulous!” Flavio sparkled.

 

“Non importa. I know you are. Why else would you be down here looking at Andres’ ass?”

 

“I’m going to conquer that Spanish booty…” Flavio chuckled.

 

“He already did…” Luciano poked his cheek. “When we were bambini…”

 

“Oh giusto…” Flavio nodded, before going in the corner, facing the wall and sulking. The air turned purple, black, and blue, and straight lines appeared, lining the shadow of Flavio’s sitting pose.

 

“When you’re done sitting in your emo corner, I’ll be upstairs…”

\---

The pillows smelled like him. Your clothes smelled like him. Yesterday he stole your first kiss… well, kisses. You don’t remember exactly but somehow you wound up on the bed. You looked over at the chair where your red dress was, noting the slightly torn straps. You shuddered as you could still feel him on top of you, wrapped around your body.

 

Looking in the mirror you saw love bites. All over your neck, shoulders, and back. How this happened, you wondered, but felt the guilt coming to bite you in the rear.

 

You didn't feel any pain….there…., so you knew he didn't take that from you.

 

The sheets were a mess, a scene from the morning after. The last thing you remembered was a kiss before falling asleep.

 

Now the only question was, where the hell was he? You weren't going to let yourself be a one-night stand!

 

Since you saw it in a movie, you began looking for clues. There had to be a clue as to where he went…

 

Under a pillow, you found a small vial. It wasn't ornate. Surpring, because it belonged to Luciano. You read the label closely: pozione d’amore.

 

Love potion. Ok, classic name for cologne…

 

Wait….

 

Oh shit…

\-------------

“Was she on potion last night?”

 

“Si, but very faded by then. Forgot to slip some in the Gelato…”

 

“Give me the vial, I need to refill it.”

 

“Bene…” He grumbled.

 

“Che cosa?”

 

“Cazzo! It's not in my pocket…”

 

“Then that means….”

 

“(Name) found it!” They said in sync, looking at each other with wide eyes.

\----

Were you drugged? Did he give you rohypnol?? Roofies?

Was he working for some kind of sex trafficking business? A million questions ran through your head, when the most obvious one surfaced.

 

Call Luciano.

\----

“Merda! It's her!” Luciano cursed, holding his ringing phone.

 

“Then answer it!” Flavio threw his hands up.

 

“Ciao?”

 

“Buongiorno.” You said, on the other end. “Thanks for a great night… but when I woke up you were gone….”

 

“Mi dispiace, (Name).”

 

“Also, you left something in my bed…” You said, voice rich with saccharin. “Do you want to come over and get it?”

 

Luciano looked over at his brother who nodded.

 

“Alright. I’ll be there soon. Arrivederci.” Luciano hung up before face planting into the table.

 

“Why are you so scared?” Flavio looked at him disappointedly. “You’re a Vargas!”

 

“Since when have you become me?”

 

“Since you started acting like me!”

 

“Pff. Here’s why I’m scared,fratello.” Luciano scoffed, rolling over so that he was lying face up. “This is the only ragazza I’ve met that’s so assertive…”

 

“What about Erzebet?”

 

“Sorella is a nation!” Luciano chuckled. “But (Name) is so… feisty! Hahaha!” He chuckled psychotically. “I love it!” His voice went high pitched.

 

Flavio chuckled.

 

“So….did you get anything last night?” He raised his eyebrows. “Purezza? Fotografie? Campioni?” He laughed suggestively.

 

“No…. not purezza. But I did get fotografie...and some campioni…” He pulled out some pictures from his breast pocket.

 

“Oh mio…” Flavio blushed, trying to contain a nosebleed.

 

“Hey…” Luciano danced his knife around Flavio’s hand riskily. “You’re not getting thoughts about MY (Name), are you?”

 

“No…” Flavio rolled his eyes. “And the campioni?”

 

Luciano chuckled darkly, pulling out two thin pieces of fabric and a couple of hair pins.

 

“Is that…”

 

“Si…” Luciano nodded. “Le mutande… and una parte del suo reggiseno…”

 

“You are really getting ossessivo e collettiva…”

\----

You found a rather...steamy… picture of yourself under the bed. You sighed, throwing it in the wastebasket. You cleaned up the room a little bit when you realized you had a tear in your bra and one of your panties were missing.

 

Someone knocked on the door, and you answered.

 

“Ciao, Singora (Last Name).” The manager asked. “Are you alright? Your neighbors reported strange noises last night. Sounded like fighting…”

 

You sighed, wondering what “noises” they were talking about. “Yes, I’m fine…”

 

“I’m glad. If anything happened, Signor Vargas would have had my head…”

 

“Luciano?”

 

“Si, since he is my boss, he asked that we keep you safe during your stay…”

 

“Really?”

 

“Si, there have been a lot of crimes against young women your age in this area recently…”

 

Well, thanks for telling me that AFTER I arrived…

 

“I understand. Thank you.”

 

“Avere una buona giornata, signora.”

 

Luciano came up right behind him, stopping in your doorway.

 

“What did he want?” Luciano asked, a little miffed.

“Checking to see if I’m okay.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He said others heard “Strange fighting noises” last night.” You crossed your arms.

 

“I take it I wasn’t good last night?”

 

You blushed. “No, that’s not it…”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

You sighed. “Are you coming inside or what?”

 

Luciano chuckled, and your eyes widened when you saw his red cheeks.

 

“That’s not what I meant!” You scoffed. “Look. What is this?!” You said, holding up the vial.

 

“That’s my cologne.” Luciano immediately defended himself.

 

“Nice try. You have a cologne called “Love Potion”?”

 

“Alright… you got me…” Luciano said, putting his hands up. “But you know what?” He said, coming closer. “I don’t need love potion to make you fall in love…” He smirked, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling into your neck.

 

You nearly gave in, turning your head to let him kiss you.

 

“You weren’t drugged last night…” He whispered in your ear, making you shudder. “But I can tell you’ve already fallen for me… because you’re giving in to me… Why else would you call me over here? Trust me, bella. It wasn’t the love potion…”

 

You accidently let a moan slip out of your mouth.

 

You felt him chuckle against your neck.

 

Please… just…. Do it already…. Stop torturing me….

 

Luciano pushed you back against the bed, climbing on top of you.

 

“Why don’t we finish what we started?....” Luciano raised his brows, leaning down to kiss you.

 

“Lordo!” Flavio cringed in disgust standing in the doorway, and standing at the foot of your bed.

Luciano rolled of you and you could see the sweatdrop on his face. “Fratello!” He said through clenched teeth, muttering something in Italian.

 

Flavio chuckled. “Not letting you get some this time… You have a meeting to go to….”

 

“I do?” Luciano asked confusedly.

 

“Si, let’s get going….” Flavio rushed him out the door.

 

“(Name)!” Luciano looked at you. “Call me….”

 

You lay flat against the bed, bewildered, then realization hit you and you burst into quiet sobs.

 

\----

“Fratello, I don’t have a meeting today…” Luciano jerked his arm from his brother’s grasp as they left the lobby, striding confidently to their car.

 

“Yeah, I said that because…. Look…” Flavio pointed at the roof of the building across from your room. “A sniper. Someone’s trying to kill you…”

 

Luciano looked again and saw you standing on the balcony, looking bitter. He looked again and saw that the sniper was gone. He felt panic shoot up his veins. He looked again and saw the sniper on the roof above your room, very close to you. Nearly 10 ft behind you.

 

“(NAME)!” Luciano dashed away.

 

“Fratello!” Flavio chased after him.

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> guardare per amore pozione- watch for love potion
> 
> Buon lavoro.- good job
> 
> portarla a letto- get her in bed
> 
> piccante- hot/sexy/spcy
> 
> portarla a cena- take her to dinner
> 
> la sua visita nella sua stanza- visit her room
> 
> Mai! Vaffanculo!- Never! F**k you!
> 
> non provo nemmeno- don't even try
> 
> Fanculo! Ucciderei loro prima di mettere le mani su di lei… F**k! I'd kill them before they get their hands on her
> 
> che schifo- Yuck/disgusting
> 
> protettori- go-betweens (Flavio is implying "pimps" or "brother-keepers")
> 
> teppisti sporchi- dirty punks
> 
> idioto biondo ....sciarpa ridicolo ...occhiali da sole rosa? Rosa, per l'amor di Dio! è molto girly!- blond idiot, ridiculous scarf, pink sunglasses, Pink for God's sake! It's so girly!
> 
> non importa- never mind
> 
> bambini- babies
> 
> giusto-oh right...
> 
> sorella-sister
> 
> “Purezza? Fotografie? Campioni?"- purity, photos, samples
> 
> Le mutande…una parte del suo reggiseno…her panties, a part of her bra
> 
> ossessivo e collettiva…- obsessive and collective
> 
> Avere una buona giornata- have a good day
> 
> lordo-gross


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Quando a Roma, segreti si trovano a porte chiuse_

\-----

`Luciano dashed like a stuntman jumping over fences and ascending balconies. He jumped of each guardrail until he made his way to the very top. What he saw however made his heart stop.

 

Whoever the sniper was, they had stolen you away. All you saw was the flash of your (hair color) hair and the dark figure of your kidnapper. They jumped off the roof, ran across the shingles of the adjacent building, slipping away into the nearest open door.

 

“(NAME)!” Luciano called your name, stopping at the balcony of your hotel room. Peeking in, he saw a catastrophe. Furniture lay sideways on the carpet, your belongings thrashed about the room like trash, and what looked like bullet shells.

 

“Fratello…” Flavio burst through the door, out of breath. “You’re way too fast…” He paused to catch his breath, leaning on the door frame.

 

“And your clothes are too tight. That’s why you run like a chicken….”

 

“Whatever…” Flavio scoffed. “Did you find (Name)?”

 

“Si,” His brow furrowed deeply. “But they got her…”

 

“Fuck…” Luciano cursed. “They went in the financial building across the street…”

 

“Look…” Flavio pointed to the back alley of said building. “Black car. Tinted windows. We’ve seen it before….”

 

Luciano eyes flashed red with anger. He pulled out his trusty knife. “Fratello, what do you think about ambushing those bastards….?” He declared, jumping right off the balcony.

 

“Fratello!” Flavio ran up to the edge where he saw his brother freefalling into heavy traffic below.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Flavio took a deep breath and jumped after his brother.

 

Freefalling together, Luciano chuckled. “You’re insane, you know, jumping off a building like that…”

 

“I hate you.” Flavio spat.

 

“Haha, love you too…”

 

The brothers reached the ground and Luciano grabbed his brother’s arm, running across traffic, dodging cars so swiftly they didn’t stop or honk.

 

“AHHHHHH!!!!” Flavio cried out in sheer terror once Luciano let go of his hand to make a flip and jump over a car.

 

“Jump!”

 

Flavio sighed, making a jump, barely reaching over the vehicle, his pink scarf tearing a bit at the edges. Suddenly his eyes reddened, and he snapped.

 

Luciano chuckled darkly. “Don’t look at me, fratello. It was the bastards that kidnapped (Name)...”

 

“You’re right…” Flavio laughed hysterically. “Let’s go get them….” He followed his brother, pulling out a pistol.

 

“That’s my fratello…” Luciano silently praised him.

 

The back door right next to the black car opened and you were violently shoved into the back seat.

 

Luciano’s anger flared and he jumped right in front of the car, without resolve.

 

“Luciano?” You saw the flash of his handsome figure dash across in front of you.

 

“Sta ‘zitto!” Said your kidnapper, slapping duct tape over your mouth.

 

Your muffled screaming irritated them. The last thing you remembered was the tape ripping off your mouth and then a cloth slapped over your mouth. The air became shallow and fuzzy.

 

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” The kidnapper shouted at the driver. “Drive you idiot!”

 

The car took off, but the Vargas brothers were well prepared for what happened next.

 

“Instead of killing them right here….let’s follow them to their headquarters…” Flavio suggested.

 

Luciano nodded. “We can kill them in front of their comrades…” He laughed maniacally.

\---

Suddenly you woke up and in front of you was a horrible sight. The hell on earth that was that last place you thought you’d end up.

 

Women… some around your age… in a house of ill fame… something out of an R- rated movie.

You’re too young to see this kind of action! Fuck it. You’re legal.

 

“Ciao, sweetie…” Said a voice, dripping with lust.

 

You screamed, but not before they silenced you with a kiss on your lips. Tasted like cigarettes...

 

“Well, aren’t you a pretty sight… you’re not from around here… that makes you worth a lot…” They said, raking your form up and down, licking their lips.

 

“Who the hell are you?” You asked, putting up a tough front.

 

“You don’t need to know me, (First Name, Last Name)....” Said the sleazebag on top of you.

 

“How do you know my name?”

 

“Hotel guest records…” They smirked.

 

“I knew something was fishy about that place…”

 

“Speaking of fish, that’s who you’ll be sleeping with if you don’t submit to me.”

 

Looking around you knew exactly what they meant. No way were you going to let this happen!

 

“No!” You defended yourself as they pushed you down against a bed, tearing at your clothing.

 

“Stop it darling…” They silenced you with kisses. “Just give in already. You’ll make more money here than you ever will in your whole life…”

 

Your heart panged. Just earlier you were in the same situation. Luciano had you pinned to the bed and told you to give in to his advances. But… you didn’t want this. You admitted that you wanted Luciano… what was this realization?

 

Speaking of the devil, who should appear but the devilishly handsome Luciano. Upon seeing you, the situation became explicable.

 

“GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY (NAME)!”

 

The room became a bright red pool of blood as Luciano savagely murdered your assaulter.

It happened in a split second, he ran at his opponent, stabbed them right through the back and out through their chest.

 

Blood poured all over the sheets and floor, and it was clear they were no longer breathing. Yet he didn’t stop. He pushed them off the bed and onto the floor, stabbing repeatedly until you couldn’t see their skin and nothing but blood and guts.

 

His maniacal laughter was like a cheshire; dastardly and without resolve. He reached his limit when he finally took his knife and decapitated the bastard. You saw your whole life flash before your eyes as his head landed in its pool of blood next to Luciano’s boot.

 

The women in the complex were screaming, seeking protection from the other men, clinging on to them. But the other men were glaring at Luciano with fury. They paid no attention to the shivering nude women as they sleazily pulled up their pants to fight.

 

They pulled out pistols and aimed at him, building a wall of defense.

 

Luciano chuckled, running through the wall and knocking every single man down, blood spreading across their bodies like ribbons.

 

You were shaking, barely moving. Slowly you pulled your clothes back up and sought a way out.

 

“Oh no…. Where are you going bella?” Luciano’s voice became strangely high-pitched.

 

“I’m just looking for a way out of this hellhole…”

 

“You’re not leaving without me…” Luciano ordered, his wide and flashing red, blood staining his entire body. “Don’t even try to leave just yet, (Name)...”

 

You couldn’t see anything but an insane person in front of you. The way your name rolled off his tongue was simply bone chilling.

 

“Fratello!” Flavio walked into the picture, his hair slightly messy and his clothes disheveled. “What the hell happened here?”

 

Luciano seemed to snap back to reality. He looked around confusedly, then at his knife, then at his brother, then at you.

 

“Oh my poor (Name), are you alright?” He smiled lovingly, as if he wasn’t murderous a few seconds ago. “This is what happens when people try to hurt you, mio caro…”

 

“Y-Yes…” You stuttered, not sure what to think of his sudden personality change.

 

“Then come on bella… let’s go home…” Luciano said, holding out his hand which you reluctantly took. It was cold, strange because he should have been burning hot from what he just did.

 

Well Luciano was hot… not burning hot… but smoking hot…

"Si, go home before things get worse. I'll take care of things here..." Flavio nodded, his eyes lighting up at all the women that were flocking to him for protection.

Luciano chuckled. "Fratello, just be home before dinner..." 

Luciano wrapped an arm around your waist, nonchalantly leading you out of the complex. Both of you stepped in blood puddles and made bloody footprints all the way to the car.  
\---

“You missed the hotel…” You told Luciano as he drove right by the building.

 

“I know…” He said nonchalantly, smiling at you with red eyes, psychotic yet loving at the same time, which scared you.

 

“Then where are we going?”

“You’ll see, bella…” His voice trailed off at the end. “That hotel isn’t safe for you…”

 

Oh no… is he going to take me to the forest and keep me prisoner in his grandiose mansion?

 

After a long drive which seemed like forever, you realized the lights from the city of Rome were miles behind you. It was nightfall and you were starting to get anxious.

 

“Welcome to Villa Vargas!” Luciano parked his car in front of a grand gate and pressed a button on the side. “I hope we can make you feel right at home!”

 

Why did his voice go an octave higher at the last clause?

 

“Buona seta Maestro Luciano.” The voice on the other side greeted. “Ben tornato.”

 

“Grazie Nico.” Luciano rolled his window back up and drove in as the gates opened. As soon as he was in, the gates slammed and locked shut almost immediately. You jumped at the sound and Luciano chuckled. “Relax, (Name).” His hand ran up your knee, making you shudder. “No one can harm you now. We’re high above the city in an exclusive location…”

 

That just made you all the more scared. How will anyone find you should something horrific happen to you? Speaking of which, that was probably due to come anytime soon. What with driving with a psychopathic killer, who also happens to drive out unresolved sexual tension in you.

 

Sexual tension? Where did that come from?

 

Luciano’s valets helped get you out of the car and you noticed how hesitant they were to grab your hand. You turned around and saw Luciano giving them a stink-eye. The valets nodded respectfully before opening the main doors.

 

What a palace! You’ve never seen anything like it! It was like the magazines and movies. Rich colors, ornate decorations, and such grandeur. Flavio was standing at the top of the large staircase in the middle of the foyer.

 

Blueprints Here

“Ah, fratello. You’re finally home. I see you brought (Name).” Flavio looked fabulous, sliding down the banister like a boss then adjusting his scarf.

 

“Si. I thought this would be a safer place considering today’s events…”

 

Flavio smirked. “Clever.” His mouth curled up into a devious smile. “Would you like me to… prepare the accommodations…?”

 

Luciano nodded, before turning to you. “If you’ll kindly follow me, (Name).”

Seeing as you had no choice, you reluctantly followed him up the stairs, passing by dark hallways. The walls were covered in photo frames, some pictures burned out with what looked like bullet holes and stab marks. Graphic photos, you noted, many looked like executions or grimy black and white film noir scenes.

He led you to a room which was different from the rest; the door was clearly much more extravagant than the others, being doubled unlike the single ones in that hall. There was a name embroidered into the wallpaper: Monika.

 

“Monika?” You asked.

 

“Ah yes… Monika. This used to be her bedroom but she passed away a long time ago…” Luciano said sadly, opening the door.

 

Your jaw dropped. You were staying in this room? Gorgeous furniture and big, wide windows. The room screamed elegance and wealth. How lucky were you to be in such glamour?

 

“Go on,” Luciano urged you, and you hesitated, standing in front of the bed. “Take a rest, you must be tired…”

 

And with that, you hopped on the bed. Your fantasy suddenly changed when you heard the door lock and Luciano’s footsteps quickly scattering away.

 

You jumped off the bed and tried opening the door, only to find it jammed.

 

“LUCIANO!” You shouted, pounding the door.

 

“Relax bella!” You heard him in the distance. “Someone will be with you shortly!”

 

“Damn.” You mentally swore, flopping back down on the bed.

 

The knock on the door made you sigh.

 

“The door’s locked and I can’t open it! Sorry!”

 

“No worries, dearie! I have a key!” The voice was sweet like candy and gave no reason to be feared. They opened the door, closing it behind them.

 

“Hello, (Name)! My name is Erzsebet!” She introduced herself. “I’m Luciano and Flavio’s big sister. They asked me to help you while you stay here.”

 

You were simply dumbfounded. How can someone so sweet and adorable be related to stalkerish, oh so sexy Luciano? Flavio, you could understand, but how can she be their sister?

Same blonde hair as Flavio and same stylish clothing, nothing Luciano about her.

 

You were lost for words.

 

“Are you alright? Is it Luciano?” She giggled. “I know he’s scary but he can’t stop talking about you. He’s so adorable when he’s in love… he’s doing all of this for you…”

 

You gulped. “Really?”

 

Erzsebet nodded. “You must have something special about you, because the last time Luciano was in love was a very long time ago... “

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Her name was Monika. She’s been gone for quite a while and Luciano gave up on love for the meantime. I guess you broke his stone cold heart.” Her smile was so genuine you could have gotten diabetes.

 

“What happened to Monika?”

 

Erzsebet looked around then suddenly spoke in a whisper. “Monika was killed…”

She sighed. “Luciano doesn’t know that. He thinks she disappeared…”

 

“Oh…” You looked down.

 

“Anyways,” Erzebet changed the subject. “It’s about dinner time, why don’t you wash up and come downstairs?”

 

“Alright…” You agreed, about to leave the room, when Elizabeta stopped you.

 

“Oh no, Flavio would poison me if I let you go downstairs in dirty clothes.” She dragged you to a room at the end of the hall, pushing you inside and you landed on an ottoman.

 

“This is the closet, and everything in here is hand made by Flavio.”

 

“Flavio’s a fashion designer?”

 

Erzebet laughed. “Not just any fashion designer! He’s the symbol of style and elegance in all of Rome! Here, try this on.” She threw a pile of clothes at you and it was as if you were given a workout.

 

It all happened so quickly it was a miracle that you hadn’t broken any bones. Erzsebet put you in a flattering house dress and kitten heels and she almost cried.

 

“Aw! You’re so beautiful!” She squeezed your cheeks. “My job here is done.” She put her hands on her hips proudly.

 

“Now go!” She pushed you forward, and you almost fell down the stairs.

 

It took you a while to find the dining room, it was far from the stairs and hidden. It was a little intimidating, what with high vaulted ceilings and rich decor. It was a lot like a board game you used to play when you were younger. Except, that one involved murder…

 

You found yourself opening several doors before eventually finding the dining room. The first room was the library, then a bathroom, and a sitting room. At last you opened the door to the dining room, an awkward entrance at that.

 

Luciano sat at the end of the table, Flavio right next to him. Luciano ushered you to sit across from Flavio and you hesitated. You noted Luciano’s stare as you walked over to your seat. Luciano stood up and pulled out your chair for you, smirking. It must have been the way your hips moved or the dress itself because you realized Luciano couldn’t keep his eyes off you.

 

The pasta dinner was delicious and helped ease your mind, it took you to a place free from danger, an utopia almost. When Flavio finished, he stood up and excused himself and your heart jumped at Luciano’s eyes getting bigger and redder.

 

You had a bad omen crawling up your skin. Oh wait that was just Luciano.

 

Wait… what?!

 

“Grazie (Name),” He wrapped his arms around your neck, leaning in to kiss you. “Sleep well, bella. If you need anything…. I’m down the hall.” He said seductively, whispering in your ear.

He pressed his lips to the corner of your mouth, just a peck before he stylishly walked off to his bedroom.

 

Damn… why couldn’t he just take you right there on the dining room table? He’s seriously asking for it by being hot as hell!

 

Erzsebet knocked on your door soon after you returned with a handful of nightgowns. They were all lacy, silky, and just plain sexy. You felt a premonition of things going down if Luciano saw you in any of those nightgowns.

 

“You don’t have anything less…. Sexy?” You blushed, trying each one on and spinning around in the mirror.

Erzsebet shook her head. “Unfortunately we don’t… a lot of these clothes were Monika’s…”

 

“I guess Luciano and Monika were…” You implied, and Erzsebet snickered.

 

“Yes…”Erzsebet couldn’t hold back her laughter. “Sorry you have to think about that…”

 

You settled for the least arousing piece, a soft pink dress shirt with lace and an opening at the chest that extended to mid thigh.

 

“Goodnight, (Name)!” Erzsebet said before shutting the door behind her.

 

\----

Despite the bed being the most luxurious you’ve ever slept in, you still couldn’t sleep a wink. You did everything you could to make it more comfortable; opening the window, drinking water, fluffing pillows, etc.

 

You remembered Luciano’s offer from earlier that night but were reluctant to take it up. You weren’t even sure what you were going to ask him. Waking him up in the middle of the night for no reason was a little rude.

 

After hours of thinking and contemplating something pushed you out of bed and out the hall. It was dark and only the moonlight lit the house. You turned left, walking around aimlessly and lost. You were getting scared; how old was this villa and what if it was haunted? The portraits in the hall seemed to be staring at you with their eyes.

 

You found yourself at the end of the hall where a sofa and a table were and the three enormous windows that framed the back of the property. To your right were the stairs and then another hall and sofa set in front of you. You turned right.

 

Another hall and another set of creepy portraits and mysterious doors. Turn left and then you started to get paranoid until you saw three large portraits on the right wall. Luciano, a blond woman you’ve never seen before, and Flavio. The room to your left was quite large and a name was embroidered into a crest above the door: Flavio.

 

You heart lightened a little, maybe Luciano’s room was near. At last you saw his name on the next room and let out a huge sigh. You leaned on the wall to catch your breath until you heard something clicking. You turned and saw that your hand was placed on the portrait of the blonde woman. Monika Beilschmidt; the inscription read.

 

No time for ogling because you found yourself falling down a set of stairs that were apparently behind the portrait. You closed your eyes, awaiting your death. However, what you saw made you wish you already died.

 

A shrine. Just like a shrine of a fangirl. Only instead of a sexy bishie, it was you. Printouts of every selfie you took, pieces of your belongings, stuff that you remember using…

 

That explains why a lot of your things went missing…

 

Oh my lord… you knew he liked you but this is going a little too far. What a stalker, and now he’s obsessive. You were no longer safe…

 

How did he know your favorite food? Where did he get that picture of you? Did he steal all your information that night you slept with him? What was he going to do to you now that he has you in his home? What if he finds out that you’re here?

 

“Is this plan going to work?” Flavio said, voice clear as ice which scared the shit out of you.

 

You nearly screamed, almost knocking something over.

 

You realized their was a hollow opening behind a photo and a tiny window which you could see Luciano and Flavio talking in a room with many screens. And who should be on that screen but you. Clips of you in your hotel room, your social media profiles, and then Monika’s room.

 

Your heart sank when you realized you were being watched. If any of them turn and see that you weren’t in your room…

 

“If it fails there’s always the potion…” Luciano said, looking rather distressed.

 

“But she knows about the potion…” Flavio shook his head.

 

“Did you drug the pasta tonight?”

 

“No.” Flavio shook his head again and sighed. “Fratello, you’re using the wrong approach. Love is not something you can force. Being a stalker, creating a shrine, stealing her panties?? I’m surprised she hasn’t tried to escape yet…”

 

“Whatever…” Luciano smirked. “I have my own ways. And weren’t you the one who helped me?”

 

“That’s because I want you to be happy.” Flavio smiled. “But if you keep this up you could end up heartbroken again…”

 

“I won’t.” Luciano chuckled. “If she doesn’t fall in love with me… I’ll just make her fall in love with me…” His malevolent laugh chilled you to the bone.

 

. “Alright. I won’t stop you if it makes you happy. But as much as I hate to admit it, I think some of your tricks are working…” Flavio snickered.

“Now let’s see what she’s doing…” Luciano turned and sat in a chair in front of the screen, and gasped.

 

“She’s not there!”

 

“Che cosa?!”

 

“Dove è il mio pomodoro prezioso?!” Luciano shouted, his eyes turning bloody red.

 

“She’s not in the house at all…” Flavio noted, clicking between screens.

 

Oh shit, (Name). You better run.

 

“(NAME)! Dove sei? Dove sei mia cara? Non si può sfuggire solo ancora ..”

 

You screamed, knocking over a jar of your old hair pins, the glass falling to the floor.

 

“Fratello!” Flavio called him. “Someone’s in the shrine…”

 

Run. Run. Run….

 

You managed to get to the top of the stairs and you tripped at the exit, the portrait immediately covering the entrance. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs and froze. This was the end…

 

“(Name)?” Luciano saw you lying on the floor, frozen in fear. He picked you up into his arms, carrying you like a bride. “Are you alright?” He asked, looking deep into your eyes. You were mesmerized again and couldn’t speak.

 

Strange, as if he wasn’t going insane just a second ago.

 

“Yes…” You nodded. “I couldn’t sleep..”

 

“Then maybe I can help you there.” He made a suggestive offer, rubbing his hand under your thigh and under your dress. He carried you inside his room, laying you down on his bed.

 

“Alright, (Name)... sweet dreams…” He kissed your forehead.

 

Luciano pulled off his shirt, stripping down to his boxer shorts and climbed in next to you. One look from those eyes and you knew what would happen next…

 

“I need you…” Luciano whispered, pushing you down into the sheets and kissing you.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 
> 
> segreti si trovano a porte chiuse -secrets lies behind closed door  
> 
> 
> mio caro- my darling  
> 
> 
> bella-beautiful  
> 
> 
> Buona seta Maestro....Ben tornato.- good evening master, welcome back  
> 
> 
> Dove è il mio pomodoro prezioso?- where is my precious tomato?  
> 
> 
> Dove sei? Dove sei mia cara? Non si può sfuggire solo ancora - where are you? where are you my darling? you can't escape just yet...


End file.
